The Way We Were
by DarkBlue86
Summary: Shortly after Michael’s death, Neela, being given a job position in England as a surgeon. Accepting the job, she left the States, leaving but a note for Ray. Almost 5 years later, she’s back to find Ray. But does he want to be found? AU, RayNeela, R


**Title:** The Way We Were  
**Author:** Syd Tate  
**Disclaimer: **ER and its characters are the property of Michael Crichton, John Wells, Amblin Entertainment and Constant C Productions. No infringement intended, please don't sue, yadda yadda yadda.  
**Spoilers:** Season 12 (Mostly, The Gallant Hero & The Tragic Victor)  
**Content Warning:** AU Story. Reads beware that at the beginning it's not a happy go-lucky Roomies forever type deal. In fact it just blows that idea outta the water. Enjoy!  
**A/N:** An AU Futuristic Neela/Ray story. The idea sort just came to me while I was taking a bath, and it just poured out onto the page. Enjoy!  
**Summary:** Shortly after Michael's death, Neela, being given a job position in England as a surgeon. Accepting the job, she left the States, leaving but a note for Ray. Almost 5 years later, she's back to find Ray. But does he want to be found?

Chapter 1

- - -

4 years. It'd been so long since Michael's death, and since I'd left. Without so much as a word to Ray.

'_No Neela, you did leave him with a word… Words is more like it… Actually, a whole 2 pages worth of them.'_ Sighing, Neela Rasgotra walked into the kitchen her in London flat and poured herself a mug full of steaming water for her tea. She added the small tea bag and poured in her cream and a teaspoon of sugar. Neela grasped the small, warm mug in her hands and strolled through the doorway towards her window.

'_Talk about cowardly. Michael dies, you leave for England and leave him with a letter, telling him that even though you were married to Michael, you loved him.'_ Her thoughts of Michael struck a delicate cord within her. Although she had been married to him, she did not love him in the way he deserved to be. Even though she didn't love him, his death had impacted her profoundly. He was special to her, and she hadn't thought of him in almost 3 years. Sighing, Neela sipped her tea and looked out at the moonlight city.

"Ray… I miss you." She whispered to her reflection.

- - -

He was late. Beyond late. And he was going to get an earful from Weaver as soon as he marched through the doors to the ER. Ray Barnett had a good grasp of what time actually meant, but he just had a few slip up's occasionally.

Well, more frequently as he got to know Maria better. Maria St. Claire, his latest girlfriend. He'd had a lot since _her_ departure 4 years before. At that time, he didn't know what to feel. He figured it was just better to let her go, and not bother to try and do anything about it.

'_If she wants to be with you, she'll come back.'_ Abby had told him. Ray believed it. So he waited for her.

A year passed, and nothing. He continued to wait. It had been close to two years and he'd heard nothing from her. He continued to hold out that she was just busy with her new life and new job. It wasn't until Abby had approached him one day in the ER, a nicely folded letter grasped tightly in her hands.

'_Ray, I'm so sorry.'_ She apologized, handing him the letter. He'd unfolded it and began to read. He recognized Neela's writing almost instantly.

'_Abby, I'm happy to tell you that I think I've found someone. His name is…'_ Ray couldn't read anymore. It was that day that he swore he'd never think of Neela again. It was then, that he started dating random girls. He'd say they were groupies, but he'd long since abandoned his new group to stay focused on his medical career. Shaking himself from his thoughts, Ray pushed open the doors to the ER and walked inside.

"You're late Barnett!" Kerry Weaver's voice floated towards him. Ray just rolled his eyes and pushed forward.

---

"Rasgotra! I hope you have your things in order." Came the voice of her boss. Chief Resident Amelia Pemberton. Neela's head tilted slightly.

"Why? What's going on?" She questioned as she finished writing on a patient's chart. Amelia motioned for Neela to follow her. The two walked silently to Amelia's office. Neela shut the door behind her and took a seat in front of the desk.

"There's a conference in the states, and you've been recommended by doctors here, as well as in America, to be a guest speaker." She smiled, revealing the exciting news to her co-worker. Neela paled slightly.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking… Where in the States is the conference going to be held?" She asked, praying to god that it was not the answer she thought it might be. Amelia flipped through her notes and looked up at Neela.

"You'll be going back to your former city of employment it looks like Neela. The conference is going to be held in Chicago, Illinois."

- -

Sorry it's so short; I just wanted to get it out and going. I hope you guys like it and I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
Remember, Reviews are my anti-drug !


End file.
